The new cultivar is a product of a chance discovery. The new variety originated as a chance, whole plant mutation from the, unpatented, variety Guzmania hybrid ‘Marjan’. The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Jeffrey Kent Jul. 1, 1993 at a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif. belonging to the inventor.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Kent 33’ was first performed in Vista, Calif. by vegetative cuttings in the 1994. ‘Kent 33’ has since produced several generations by vegetative cuttings and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.